1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an absorption refrigerator and more particularly to a single-and double-effect absorption refrigerator comprising a drum including both a preliminary low-temperature regenerator with a low-temperature heat source and a condenser.
2. Background Art
Japanese examined patent application publication SHO.61-13546 discloses a prior-art single-and double effect absorption refrigerator. A refrigeration-cycle system of this absorption refrigerator comprises a high-temperature regenerator with a high-temperature heat source as a heating source, a low-temperature regenerator, a condenser, an evaporator, an absorber, a low-temperature heat exchanger and a high-temperature heat exchanger. The condenser has an auxiliary regenerator or generator with a low-temperature heat source as a heating source. The top of the auxiliary regenerator has a pipe for low-concentration liquid absorbent connected thereto. The bottom of the auxiliary regenerator has a pipe for high-concentration liquid absorbent connected thereto.
This prior-art absorption refrigerator involves problems in that the size of a drum including the auxiliary regenerator, the low-temperature regenerator and the condenser is large and in that this absorption refrigerator must have both the drum for the auxiliary regenerator, for the low-temperature regenerator and for the condenser instead of a drum for a condenser and for a low-temperature regenerator of a conventional double-effect absorption refrigerator and an additional system piping the elements of this absorption refrigerator and in that single-and double-effect operational modes must be switched by means of operating a control valve and a shut-off valve provided intermediate the piping system. Thus, the structure of this prior-art single-and double-effect absorption refrigerator and the switching between the single-and double-effect operational modes thereof must be complicated.